the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Advertising, Inc.- Number Nine
Apologies for being a day late, but have we got some blogs for you! The Blogs Find Confidence in yourself Do you ever feel alone and afraid? Everyone has those moments- now here are things everyone can do to help themselves handle it! 'Why you should check it out:' Low self-esteem, fear, anxiety, frustration...everyone deals with those things. But not everyone knows how to handle them. David wrote a wonderful blog of suggestions specifically to help all of us out there who need a way to feel better in time of trouble and gain more confidence in ourselves. Check it out, and maybe even try some of the tips! Tips To Be A Better Blogger Speaking of tips, it's the blog many people have been waiting for! 'Why you should check it out:' Do you like to blog on this wiki? Do you want to try and make your own way as a wiki blogger? Or do you jut want some ideas for the future if needed? Then take some looks at some suggestions from one of the more prominent bloggers on the wiki, and try them out as well! You never know- a blogger may be hiding inside of you yet. Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B Saturday, Alexandra's movie premiered on Lifetime. But what if you couldn't see it, and you wanted to? Theresa can help with that. 'Why you should check it out:' If you wanted to see the movie and couldn't, or if you don't live in America and want to see it, here's a simple solution for you. Sit back, grab popcorn, and support Ali in the movie! Speaking of supporting Ali... Stay Strong, Alexandra Shipp Ali has been getting vicious hate all over the internet for the movie role, and if you're anything like David, you don't just want to sit by and let it happen to her! So it's time to take some action. 'Why you should check it out:' No matter what your opinion on the movie is, Alexandra has been getting too much stupid hate for much too long, and it's time to fight back for her. Spread your support and love for her in the comments and at some point David will, I believe, compile the comments together and send them to Ali herself on Twitter. Let's not just sit by and let our own actress get flamed! It's time to help her! Character Creation Do's and Don'ts Are you a writer, or perhaps even a roleplayer? Do you like the process of creating characters, but feel you need some help to make them stronger? Read this blog for suggestions! 'Why you should check it out:' Creating and developing characters is one of the most fun, yet also most challenging, aspects of storyteling. There are a few common errors people make, and a few common tips as well. Check out the blog and see if there are any points you could incorporate into your own character-making process. Remember: Anyone can create a character, but only a writer can make them come to life. ----- That's it once again! Check out the blogs and remember: keep on blogging! Special request for all those who are currently reading this blog: please, if you don't blog that often, try and do a little more! It'll give me more diversity in picking what to advertise, and it'll give you some creative activities to do as well. So go ahead and blog your heart out: There is no such thing as a terrible blog. Category:Blog posts